User talk:GreenReaper
__TOC__ I hereby give you this barnstar for your dedication to the Wiki. Sgeo 09:47, 2 Jan 2005 (PST) Hihi. Nornagon 03:52, 8 Jan 2005 (PST) Too tricky, GR. - malkin. I didn't notice that.. I guess I just like COBs. ;) - Malkin Heh. Thanks, just doing what I can. -- WCKitKat About the edit: Okay. I'll do that from now on. ^-^ *nodnod* WCKitKat 14:34, 22 Jan 2005 (PST) "Whitespace" -- Didn't notice I was doing that... I'll be more careful in the future. --WCKitKat 17:46, 22 Jan 2005 (PST) Thankyou GR for the barnstar! I feel special now. :D - Malkin haha.. gotcha! ;) - Malkin Ooh heck - in most of the pages that I can see the text is being partially hidden under the Creatures Wiki logo and the navigation bar and everything that's underneath it.. help, please? - Malkin :Force the page to reload. Ctrl and F5 might do it, else see Wikipedia:Bypass your cache for instructions. This was a temporary problem caused by trying to hide some of the ads. You'll notice that not all pages have ads now. However, it hasn't yet been possible to expand the wdith of the page so that it can be wider when there is no ad, so you'll see a white gap on the right instead. Angela 06:29, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) Obviously, {stub} is a casualty of me trying to edit the wiki at 3am. - Malkin. No, you can't. ;) January, January, January. - Malkin. It's just as well that I can spell January, then! ;) - Can we make the Douglas Adams quote the QOTD for tomorrow, given it's date? - Malkin 18:44, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) looks like someone beat me to it. :P - Malkin Now if only I knew when the next Budget Day was... Trish's words are so true, don't you find? - Malkin Pssht... I think we need metaroom categories by game - even though the term didn't come in until C3/DS, 'metarooms' were developed for C1 and 2 - Cloud 9, for instance. They're darned annoying to classify atm - "Places" doesn't really cut it, to my mind. - M. From Creatures Wiki Sgeo(talk (http://creatures.wikicities.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sgeo&action=edit&section=new)) That was just me fiddling with my signature. It would be so much easier if we could use raw signatures. --Sgeo(talk:Sgeo|action=edit&section=new}} talk)[[]] 18:07, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) :Raw sigs will be possible as soon as we upgrade to the next MediaWiki version. (bug 67). Angela 19:52, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) ::This is now possible. Angela 22:17, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) Just wanted to say thanks for fixing my bio. :) - Officer 1BDI :grins - no problem. :-) --GreenReaper Thanks a lot. I will try to remember those changes when I do the C2 Wingy page here. Unfortunately, yesterday you linked the Gargoyles for C2 and C3 to the same page and I had to get this "repaired".*gg* Sorry for that, but I think your solution with the C2 and C3 in parenthesis is the better (and more consistent) one. ;-) And thanks for the flowers. *gg* So many people tell me, they like the C2 Gargoyles better than the C3. Actually, I still prefer the C3 breed, but of course, I'm more than glad, that you (and others) like the C2 Gargls. :-) :Hehe, yep, I think I'd not had enough sleep the night before yesterday, I forgot the existing method of splitting them up! And as for the C2 norns, I've often found people have a preference for the older breeds - I guess they like the more hand-drawn look to it. Either that or they have fond memories of trying to get their Hebe Norns to eat cheese. ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::*hehehe* Oh, and btw, thanks for editing my contributions. All those silly, silly links I keep forgetting to insert... ;-/ and of course for correcting my lousy English.:-D :::No problem, Alien - It's actually pretty good (believe me, I've seen it all. And as for the links, most of them are just things people will have visited already - but I figure it's good to have them there so the search engines know what is related to what. ;-) Thanks... ...for the welcome. I'm completely at sea here, not sure how to reply to messages properly... I hit the "talk" link, and it seems I'm editing a page. It's going to take me quite a while to get used to this Wiki thing. Also, the article I wrote didn't seem to go, but I see you must have read it on account of you noted something I said in it. I shall proceed towards total confusion, which is close to my natural state of confusion :-) Was surprised that anyone wanted to know about my small part in the CC because I recall myself as being quite peripheral to the main body once JRChat got under way! Cheers Carolyn When I hit "recent changes" 10 minutes or so after uploading files or creating new ones it always looks like you have to sweep the floor after me. Hope you don't mind, 'case usually I have no clue what I forgot to do this time. *gg* btw: is it possible to create a new page for the Valentine Norns? I already uploaded the pictures, but they aren't linked yet, 'cause also the author (Stef) doesn't show up anywhere and if I have to do this, I can only mention it in the article of Mummy's Creatures (which is still a stub and I might feel like changing it a bit....I might...) Alien :Well, with the sweeping I was adding Category:Breed images to the Image: pages so that they would show up in Category:Breed images. And yes, you figured out how to make a new page, or just type it into the URL box. :-) Well... guess this could be the solution? I just mentioned them here and therefore made a link...*big grin* Alien :Hehe, yep! --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::rofl* Well, I don't know how many norns make up a ton. *lol* Anyway, if you know a better word that describes the same amount of norns, Mummy has on her site (I once tried to count them and ended up with can't remember how many hundred), feel free to change it. *hehehe* I thought, people would get the picture with that "tons of norns". *ggg* Anyway, that list is only (from my point of view) considered being a "brainstorm", just to make sure I (or someone else) won't forget to mention anything concerning the content of her site. Mummy's a bit shy and thinks, her English is even more crap then mine is so she might be a bit reluctant in contributing to this wiki, probably. Okay, without LEO I wouldn't stand a chance myself... Alien :::That's a neat site, I'll have to remember it . . . brainstorming is fine, I've done a few articles like that myself. And yes, a ton of norns is very graphic. *grin* :::As for Mummy's english, maybe she is not the best at it (just as I am not a good artist!), but as long as the meaning can be understood then the wording can be changed by people who know the language better. All that matters is that the meaning is there. But hey, it's her choice. :-) ----GreenReaper 19:39, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::btw...Did you tell CreaturesFrance about this Wiki? their forum :::::No, but that is a good idea . . . --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) Thanks for deciding I could be a wiki admin, GR! - User:Malkin ;) Firefox... Huggles... :GreenReaper, m'dear, I have to thank you for putting me on to Firefox! I plunged in although I thought it wasn't going to work because min requirements are Win 98 and I run still with Win 95, but woah, it runs fine (only very few things crash it) and I'm totally sold on it. Even weaning me off my beloved Netscape 4!! CarolynHorn 14:26, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Hehe, great. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:31, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Netscape 4?! Windows 95?! What are you thinking, dearie? Here, this is what we call "linux". --Nornagon 11:12, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::LOL, ah Linux, yes. I had a flirtation with it, and still have a distro installed on half my drive; unfortunately I can't find a Linux driver for my nice new ProLite flatscreen monitor, so back to Windoze 95 it is. Fits me like a glove it does, understands my little tantrums and gives me that pretty Blue Screen Of Death regularly :-) CarolynHorn 15:32, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Wow! Thanks a ton! *gg* I hope, this wiki will grow further and attract a lot of people! Am I allowed to put this barnstar onto my "reward" page? :-D Alien :::Of course! :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- I'll try to find my way through all those brackets... *gg* Alien :*grins* - you can see what it looks like here. --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 17:30, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I have to write this in the box beside "Summary" before I upload an image? Right? *Alien tries hard to understand* And where the... where are all those stupid brackets on my keyboard?? *Alien tries hard to find them* ... Ah, guess I found them. At least, that Lilac Bengal was a real female one! Not like the picture before... tututut...*grin* Alien :::LOL! Maybe it was a Gay Norn . . . ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- I can't believe it! It's now more than 40 minutes and you didn't edit my last contribution yet?? o..oh... :-O *gg* Alien :I'm sorry! I was working on other things and didn't notice! ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:25, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: Just teasing you. :-P You're doing a great job! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! Alien :::Hehe, thanks, you too. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::::A little someting for this year's Valentines's Day. Alien :::::*grins* - how cute . . . and I never knew Grendels could play piano that well! Then again, they do say that music soothes the savage beast . . . ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- :regarding adding new articles in the URL box ::Yes, I understood this, but I just thought, I can have here kind of a "to do" list, as long as it concernes stuff I'm hosting. I think, it's up to me to make entries for that stuff. ;-)Alien :::Ahh, OK, I thought you might not have known that - yep, do it whatever way is the easiest for you! ---- ::: This must be the Chat from Creatures Unlimited. Their chat time usually was on Saturdays, but I don't know if and how active it still is, as I never participated in there, actually. I got a bit...umh... "separated" from the guys at CU. But CU isn't very active at the moment, as far as I know. But maybe I can write you a mail about some of it ...? ---- Hehe - you were news for the 3rd and I never knew! :-) : I didn't know it either! *hehehe* Do I get a special... err... something... whatever for being number 500?? *grin* Wow...500 users already, that's quite a lot! ...almost a ton! *rofl* Alien ::You already got your barnstar! *grin* - as for the users, that's across all Wikicities, but if we have about 25 to 30 active contributors here, with norns at about 40kg to 50kg (say) . . . that would be about a ton, yes! You'd need one of Brad Fermanich's Volkswagon Busses to carry us all. :-) -- User:Talk Template GreenReaper ... Your sig GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) caught my eye and I played with it a bit ... altering it to a simple link to User and User:Talk instead of the edit. I like it but have to use copy/paste each time I want to use it and I wanted something I could remember and that others could also use. So thought an additional template might work. Came up with one ... which surprised me as I hadn't a clue as to how to go about it. ;) Using yours as a starting point, I created this: Template:UT (did the same here at Creatures as I don't know how to make other than a local template) Now using results in: and it is good for any user. giving: I am certain you can improve and simplify this ... and perhaps know of a way to alter it so it links back to one's Home Wikicity from anywhere. And of course with and edit function and even perhaps one with a time stamp. And thanks for cleaning up the link to Creatures from Peace ASQ. ;) I see you have many other flash things and codes ... thought I noticed a creature mouse pointer at some point ... and look forward to seeing how you do these things. this is how I learn ... hands on ... checking our how others code and playing with it. thanks. :Ahh . . . yes, I had that set as a Raw Signature (which is a new Preferences option in the most recent versions of MediaWiki. But you have a nice way of doing it, which works well in combination with this . . . you can set the template, and then use the template as your raw signature - I now have this as my signature, which works very well and uses the standard ~ signature marks: -- :Thanks! -- 18:48, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Well, you have lost me. ;) ::I am a novice at this and missing something. ::I don't see how you have gotten the time sig without altering the Template. ::And I'm afraid I don't know what you refer to as Raw Signature. ;) :: aka -ts_idiot- ;) :::The normal way of typing signatures is to type ~~~, or ~~~~ if you want the time and date added at the end. To preserve this while using your template, go into your Preferences at the top right and put this as the Raw Signature (and tick the box): -- :::You should then be able to type just ~~~ or ~~~~ and it will put your template signature. -- 20:19, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Excellent! i notice that the Template is still needed in every Wikicity ... and that the links go to my User and User_talk page on THAT wiki. That's ok ... but i wonder if there is a way to get them all to default to my main User and User talk page at Peace Wiki? also ... is there such a thing as a Universal Template that could be accessed regardless of which Wikicity one is at? what think ye? anyway ... thanks for the original insiration and the help sorting it out. 23:07, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :As far as I know, they're working on a common sign-on across all wikis, but it's not happened yet. -- 23:08, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) JRChat GreenReaper ... we have been looking for something just like this for the PeaceWiki in an attempt to get people into some realtime exchanges. The wiki was originally set up as a retreat over the Christmas and New Years holidays but we found it pretty difficult to comunicate realtime on wiki pages due to edit conflicts and people not understanding wiki. What would it take to impliment this on our own wiki? Would that be possible? As I will be out of the loop and offline for the next week or so ... please contact Lobster if something like this would be possible. I will direct him towards your JRChat page so he can check it out. Tanks. 01:07, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Will contact him. -- 01:43, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) Yay, rampant promotions XD ElasticMuffin 23:22, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) --GreenReaper! I've been kicked and temporarily banned by the JRNet server for "excessive bad language!" You know me, right?- I never curse! The last thing I said was "byeee Andrettin." Is it something like the "y'all" thing? LOL, I've seen people say crazy stuff and not get kicked, so what's the deal? XD -Anduin 23:16, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) :You might need an Op to check the logs for you - Don 23:34, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::The problem is that you said "byee", which is a bannable offence. Blame Lummox JR! :-\ -- 01:47, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Help with Creatures Hi. Would you mind helping me with Creatures 2? If so -- I was reading this site and I decided to dig it out Creatures 2 and try playing it again... Anyway, I'm not very good at it, but I managed to get my norn, Slushy, up to a point with one of those spinning circular animation things that when you get give you extra abilities (this one in particular had the infinity symble on it). My norn is there, but nothing happens when she is around it. So, could you tell me how I'm supposed to pick it up? Thanks! :) – Jello 15:20, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :She has to push it, and you will probably have to tell her to. Do this with "push implement" (of course, you need to have taught her what those words mean with the Computers!). I think there are probably COBs or cheats that will do this all for you if you want. :-) -- 17:59, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Thanks! Didn't know they still exist. Sent a mail to Mummy in order to make sure, she can update her breed list. :-) I will also add a not on slot clashes to the breeds I wrote an article about. Forgot to do that. Alien 20:22 27 Feb 2005 (EST) :: No, there's just a wrong link. The link points to the Croja, not to the Fire. But I think, I messed up now the article. :-( Could you have a look again, please? The direct link for the sprite and Body Data download is also missing, I guess... Alien 20:35 27 Feb 2005 (EST) ::: scriitch done! :-D You're always faster than me. Thanks! Alien 20:40 27 Feb 2005 (EST) ::: When I reach letter "r" I try to remember. *gg* The Croja Norns seem to be gone then... Well, the sprites seem to be around, though. :-)Alien 20:53 27 Feb 2005 (EST) ---- Could you please have a look at the Mask Norn article? I seem to be too stupid to arrange the pictures. :-( I wanted to have them in a row above the article, but with the frame, it looks like it's impossible... Thanks a lot! :-) Alien 15:40 6 Mar 2005 (EST) :No problem, you can just use tables for this - have a look now. :-) -- 15:08, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Oh, wait, that's not how you wanted, hmm . . . well, we can do it like this . . . *fixes* . . . how about that? I have made two versions which you can see in the history page - the first one I did or the last (current) one, take your pick. -- 15:15, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::: Purrrrr...fect! Thanks a lot! *hugs GR* :-D Alien 16:27 6 Mar 2005 (EST) Absence It's possible I won't be online for a while. So if you could tell everyone that... 21:12, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) :OK! -- 21:26, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Hey, thanks for the welcome... thingum. And for formatting the Drac page, I was gonna get around to it later - it's just something I saw an oppurtunity to improve ;) Google search box Hi, I am an amateur Wiki developer using MediaWiki software. I was reviewing the public sites that use MediaWiki and found this site really interesting. Can you tell me how to include a Google search box like you have displayed? What files do I need to edit and what code do I need to include? I assumed this was relatively straightforward to code, but if its not then just ignore me because I don't want to torture you with work you don't have to do. Your help would be really appreciated. Kind Regards, Alison :Hi there, Alison! To make the google search box, I just copied an existing search box thing for wikipedia. You could do the same - just download the one for this website, and then look in your Firefox/Mozilla searchplugins folder for the creatureswiki.png and .src files. Change the PNG as you desire (except that you should keep it the same size) and then edit the .src file to change the SEARCH action and SearchForm as appropriate to get the same pages on your website as they do on ours. You should also change the browser locations to appropriate ones for your site - in this way you can keep the search plugin updated if it needs changing. Hope this helps! -- 17:38, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::I also replied to this on the wikitech mailing list. Angela 00:32, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::Ahh, I think I misunderstood your intentions here, Alison - go look at the wikitech answer if you want the box at the left. :-) -- 00:38, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) Question Hi. Im planning on adding a page about IQ testing norns to the Wiki but I dont know where to put it (what catergory). Any suggestions? -- Danikat :Well, there's always the miscellaneous category . . . especially if it defies good categorization. The important thing is to link it in well from other related pages, as many people do not use categories to navigate. -- 15:40, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :Thanks for the help, ill do that. :) Cross-namespace redirects are bad! Very bad in fact. Mostly because the person following them has no way of knowing from whence they came. Wikipedia:User:Alphax. 09:05, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :. . . except History? Their memory? The back button? :-) -- 09:11, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) ::It's confusing if people don't notice they're suddenly on a different wiki, especially when they start editing Wikipedia thinking they were here and wonder why all their pages get deleted. Angela 17:03, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::That's why we have huge colourful logos at the side of each page, so that people know what site they're on! You didn't do something crazy like remove that with a CSS modification, did you? *grin* -- 17:13, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::Don't worry, it just means that people have to create the URL manually... Alphax 11:15, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) apologies I was updating a wiki page and started out well, but eventually I started making the mistake of saving after every edit instead of previewing until I had the changes I wanted. So, I apologize for cluttering your change log. This was my first ever wiki edit, so forgive my noobie-ness. It won't happen again. :Hehe, no worries - I'd be in way more trouble than you for "should-have-previewed" edits if it were a problem. And welcome to the Creatures Wiki! :-) -- 13:21, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Snow Norns Mummy over at Mummy's Creatures Forum was wondering where that info about the Snow Norns came from? It's not on Amanora's Creatures . . . could you enlighten her? -- 02:42, 15 May 2005 (UTC) Done. - M. Alert Alert, bug report! Well, I wasn't sure who to direct this too.. you seemed the right choice GR. I was just browsing around and went to the Marcus Kurzbach article and got the following message. ::Database error ::A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: ::::INSERT INTO `objectcache` (keyname,value,exptime) VALUES('creatures:messages:Mainpage','+�2�RR��\0','2005-06-14 12:09:05') ::from within function "MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery". MySQL returned error "1062: Duplicate entry 'creatures:messages:Mainpage' for key 1 (brussels.wikia.com)". So, um, yeah, just thought I'd show you in case it was something worthy of reporting to some higher authority. Liam :Yeah, that happens sometimes. Just refresh the page and it should go away (and if you were making an edit, it should go through). -- 12:11, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Thank you very much! :D check out my first article now that my end of school exams are over i started on my wiki. http://economics.wikicities.com/wiki/Economics, opinions?! i didnt really want to burden the article with massive and detailed explanation of every term because all key terms will have their own articles. also that article is more of a stub really i still to add another section on iductive vs deductive economics and a bit on history of economics. so anyway, opinions??!!!?!?!?!? all my written work u p to this date have been school essays and so my style writting my not be quite write just yet but opinions? i also have the massive task of figuring out all this wiki markup syntax, to get the main page looking good, and i have to start thinking about organisation and future proofing as well as findingout how templates work. wikis are not exactly user friendly, even for a veteral C++ programmer ! ! ! --GregLoutsenko 02:30, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's a good article. Now all you need is a few hundred more like it, and you will be well on your way to having a great wiki. Good luck! :-) -- 02:42, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Wiki customization' Hey, I remember seeing a page, I think it was on creatures wiki, about customizing mediawiki. Do you know where that is by any chance? By the way, when you're on IRC, could you pm me the code for your signature? I like it, and I'm too lazy to make my own. --Phroziac 19:13, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Eep. I'm so, so sorry. I'm still getting to find my way around here, and have created an obsolete page - Teleport. I was hoping to redirect it to Teleportation, which I felt was a better title for an article, but it turns out that redirect doesn't work that way. Could you fix it, please? :( --Charamei 22:51, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :No worries - it just needed replacing with this: #REDIRECT Teleportation :Should work now. -- 23:06, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Thank you :) --Charamei 23:25, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Multiple rollback How do you rollback to a change two or three edits ago? - Don 14:11, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :You don't - instead, you click that date in the edit history, edit it, and then save. -- 02:34, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Happy Birthday! http://www.wikicities.com/images/thumb/0/07/180px-Birthday.jpg Happy belated birthday and sorry for being a day late :) Angela (talk) 15:37, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :Aww, thanks! -- 21:38, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Alife Simulator ... DarwinBots GreenReaper ... Figured some of you folks might be interested in Alife and simulators but didn't know just where to put this: DarwinBots: ''An Artificial Life'' simulator Freeware ... open to programmers and users alike. The DarwinBots Wiki Manual The DarwinBots Forum Check it out ... this is just a pure sharing of code and a common interest ... some pretty talented programmers as well and knowing you are not without considerable talents as well ;) ... I thought some here might be interested in the program and/or contributing to the project. Please spread the links around. thanks. 22:34, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) --I'm from Darwinbots that ts listed above. He tells me you might be able to hook me up with a copy of Creatures. I've wanted to play this so badly, but I can never find a copy. Anyway, drop me a line. Either through the Darwinbots forum above or at my Email - Numsgil2002@yahoo.com -- Numsgil Oct 14 2005 :Which game from the series were you after? Creatures Docking Station is currently available for download here - Don 09:39, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) CAOS commands Page fixed, sort of... I've been slogging away on the CAOS C3/DS page, and it's all in tables now. (Someone else started the tables, and I just continued with the format.) Does it look okay? Should I take it off the Clean Up list? I've also noticed that only the Mac section has a list of Keyboard commands, so that's going to be my next project. ~Embri~ (Um, I'm also not sure how to stick in my sig, or get those timestamps.) :Sure! That looks a lot better. Thanks for taking the time to improve it. :-) -- 08:29, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Help with editing... How do I add norn breeds to the Unofficial Breeds section? - Derelict :To add an article to a category, just add Category:Whatever at the end of the article text. You should try to use the most specific subcategories possible in favour of higher-level categories. Oh, and to sign your name, use ~~~~ and it'll link back to your user page (and do the time as well). Hope this helps! -- 18:39, 20 March 2006 (UTC) More help..! I added two breeds to the Unofficial Breeds part (Zabriskie and Striker Norns) but they appear in the wrong place! Sorry! -Derelict :Well, they seem fine now (ah, ElasticMuffin fixed them up!) . . . I also added them to Category:C3/DS Norn Breeds, since I assume they are. :-) -- 05:24, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Creatures Wiki Translation French Hi GreenReaper. I put a new section in your talk to discus about Creature Wiki translations. Cretures Wiki France is now opened, but the hardest work now have to be done. I have to learn how to do a Wiki as nice as yours (what a chalenge ! :D). I must do an article here to advice anyone that Creatures Wiki France is now on line (and the talk page of this article will allows us to speak about technical stufs). I don't know where should I begin. :/. :Start at the beginning! There are articles that are critical to explaining at least what the games are to potential new players - assumably there are some of those in France as well? You already have links for them on the front page. You may also find it useful to translate the history, as it will give you lots of links to interesting places. And from that . . . well, just go wherever is most interesting. Select a random page and translate it if you find that useful. Probably working from pages you link together would be a good idea, though, as then people can find their way around more easily. Remember, you do not have to get things perfect. They can always be improved later. :It is hard work . . . but you do not have to do it alone. Maybe you can find some others who would be willing to help you out with the translation? Every person at the start is worth a lot, because once you get it going and people can see what you are doing, it is far easier to find people who want to contribute. Promote the new wiki! You could say something like "if they can do 2000 starting from nothing, we can at least do 200" and go from there - and when you get 200, you can aim for 500. :Meatball Wiki is a great place to visit if you wish to learn how to lead a wiki to success. It can be done, with a little effort, and some friends. Trust me, I know. :-) -- 11:08, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::At first, i'm translating CWhomepage in order to create essential articles and categories. It's seems to me a good way to start and initiate piranha effect well known by Wikipededists. I also created a translation project that I'll organize like french Wikipedia's. With advertisements, I hope french people will come on CWF to do articles and translations. ::I don't want to do all by myself (*sing "Don't wanna live..."* :D) and advertize every french video-game communities and using links you gave me seems to be a good way to get CWF really active. After, for me to do some corrections or enhencements on articles (participate to piranha effect). ::Thanks for all of these advices. ;) Google analytics Hello, Could you help me ? I would like to use Google Analytics on my wiki, but I don't understand how to put the HTML piece of code on the wiki's pages (since HTML is disabled). I suppose I have to modify the source code of the wiki? By the way, i am French so I can help translating a page or two on the french Creatures. :) :Hi there! You will probably need to modify your wiki to output the right HTML code at the end of each page. The Analytics code should be inserted at the end of the page, just before the . There may be a function to do this in the wiki that you are using, or you might just have to edit the source code that handles that part of the page. :You could probably find help on google groups or in the support pages for the wiki engine you are using, as other people are likely to have done the same thing. Our server administrator handles that for us so I am not able to tell you the exact way in which it works here. --GreenReaper(talk) 22:08, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Block of my IP range on Wikifur I was exploring Wikia recently when I came across Wikifur. Since I had never heard of Furry Fandom before, I decided to have a quick look, and soon found out that someone else on the same IP range had got themselves banned for vandalism. I admit that I will probably never bother editing Wikifur, but I sometimes consider requesting a new Wikicity in the future (and you aren't allowed to do that if you are banned on any other Wikias). Since I can't request unblocking on Wikifur, I was wondering if I could request unblocking here instead. The IP range in question is 88.106.128.0/17. :As far as I know there is no such rule as you mentioned - I could understand it for specific account bans, but certainly not for IP range blocks, for which it is accepted may cover people who are not actually causing problems. There should be nothing preventing you from creating an account on Wikia.com and requesting a new Wikia. You should talk to Angela on #wikia if there is something preventing you from doing so (see Live chat and support, bottom left). --GreenReaper(talk) 22:18, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Help on infoboxes Sorry if you're a bit busy at the moment. I've been seeing those snazzy info boxes all over the place, for indexing various items on wikipedia and personal wikis. Could the creatures wiki have a breed index? If so, how would it be implemented? It would be cool to have a central list/be able to organize them easier. Thanks if you can help. --Listeel 20:15, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :Do you want some kind of descriptive box that goes on the side, or a page listing all the breeds, or something different? Could you give some specific example on Wikipedia (or elsewhere) of what you'd like to have? There is Category:Breeds and its subcategories which are currently being used to organize the breeds. We've just been potting the info in the article, but it could go in a box as well (might make the already short articles too short though . . .). :I am at a convention this weekend and may not be able to reply quickly, but I will be back on Sunday night. --GreenReaper(talk) 22:46, 15 June 2006 (UTC) How do i add myself to the Category:Geneticists list? I wanted to know so that i could be called upon to make gens for people. I can make them to most specifications asked for; mutating and dupluicating brains, amphibiouse, color changes, or anything else possible in creatures. :I'm not GreenReaper, but I can help. Click on edit for anyone listed in that category. See the Category:Geneticists tag at the bottom? Add that tag to your Dominar Rygel XVI page, and it will show up in the Geneticists category. Some good places to post if you want to volunteer your services are the various forums, especially the Gameware forum. (To sign your name on a user's talk page, use three tildes ~~~ for name only or four tildes ~~~~ for name and time/date stamp.) Welcome, and have fun! MonaLS 20:00, 17 June 2006 (UTC)